Fractured Butterfly
by Disturbed.Raam
Summary: Amounting pressure of unspoken emotions, thrilling twists and the role of a lifetime. Life delivers chaos to Kyoko Mogami.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you think of this part?" Seiji Shingai leaned forwards folding his hands in front of his pursed lips. He felt his nerves were on edge as he awaited commentary from the man seated across from him, whom was lazily smoking a cigarette as he read the script in his hands.

"Fucking brilliant, like most of your works…but my question is why are you showing this to me instead of the person you need the approval of for this project?" Ushio Kurosaki watched the face of his long time friend and drinking buddy contort with what he perceived as frustration.

"Because even for me this project is a little nerve wracking….It is one of the ones I have been secretly working on, even before I got recognized for my other works. Being that it is extremely close to my heart I want it to be perfect. I want this work to be the first one people think of when they hear my name…" Seiji let out a long shaky breath as he buried his head in his hands.

"And knowing this I want the casting to be perfect, I want that man to love it enough to allow me to use that particular person. Theirs was the first name to come to mind, even if I only worked with them briefly on one of my movies, the impact they made was unforgettable…"

Kurosaki noticed his friends shiver, and he felt himself relate to the younger man. The impression a film made all depended on how well the characters were portrayed, and to say the least this was a complex character. Taking another drag from his dying cigarette, Kurosaki exhaled the tension he felt on his fellow director's behest.

"So what if that man refuses to let you use them? Are you going to scrap your beloved project?" The half smile Seiji gave the older man was all he needed to know what the other was thinking, he sighed as he stubbed out his cigarette. "Then you better fight tooth and nail for this. And if need be I will back you."

Seiji had expected the first words for Ushio to say, he had not expected him to offer to stick his own neck out for his long nurtured brain child.

"Why?" Kurosaki gave the most devilish grin Seiji had seen on the older man since their high school days when they were a couple of hoodlums with grand ambitions.

"Because I want to see that kid's acting in person again, I want to see this character of yours brought to life."

Seiji found his lips forming into their own devilish smile.

"Yea, me too."

….….….….….….….…

Gold eyes nervously scanned the room noting all the possible exits, to say her heart was racing was an understatement. It felt like fireworks were being set off in her brain.

"Ah, Mogami-kun. I apologize for my tardiness, my other meeting took a bit longer than I had anticipated." Lory Takarada strode into his grand office wearing what could only be described as an expensively ornate outfit, of what particular origin it belonged Kyoko wasn't sure. She was too focused on her breathing.

Lory sighed under his breath, he should have known this girl would be nervous on seeing him again after their last meeting in this particular room. The time he had forced her to admit her feelings and face her emotional turmoil head on must be replaying itself in her mind. He was glad he had done so, other wise he would not have been able to present her the opportunity of a life time. Not that he would have even considered it without her emotional growth.

"I called you here to discuss an important offer. It was one that was personally presented to me just this morning." Kyoko jolted herself out of the typhoon of thoughts battering around her brain.

"Oh! I thought I was in trouble for something." Lory audibly released his frustration this time

'why does she always think I am out to punish her for something?' Without meaning to his own thoughts brought up the image of the beautiful lawyer with a stern face that Kyoko so highly resembled. He shook himself out of his own darkening thoughts, he had business to discuss. Yes, this would surely bring up her mood immensely.

"There has been a personal and specific request for your talents on a tentative movie project. Director Shingai made a point to insist it had to be you to take on this role." Kyoko was currently scouring her mind for a face to fit the oh so familiar name.

"Ah the director of Ring-doh!" She remembered the director she met on her first official 'Love Me' assignment.

"Yes, moving forward, Director Shingai proposed this film to me not more than four hours ago, and he seemed set on you taking the lead role in this film."

Kyoko felt her breathing hitch and her heart flutter, she was requested for the lead? For the first time she wouldn't simply be an antagonistic supporting role? She shook her head. 'No, Mio and Natsu are still my precious creations to whom I owe so much to.'

Lory always found it amusing to watch the 'Love Me number 1' get lost in thought, as one could read the emotions clearly running across her features when she was not set into a role.

"Well more correctly put, he is requesting you for the leading 'roles'."

Kyoko's head shot up as the President of LME contemplatively corrected himself.

"Roles?"

Lory had to stop himself from laughing at the sheer confusion the teen was displaying.

"That is right, this is quite a complex film centering around and extremely emotionally tumultuous plot. Your acting would be the center point of this, saying that, this would sky rocket your notoriety and fame."

Kyoko felt chills running down her spine at the seriousness of the tone the president's voice carried, and the implications it laid out. If she couldn't pull this off she would prove how unready she was to become an actress on level with her beloved sempai, and that thought alone caused her hands to shake as she reached for the script being pushed in her direction.

Her breath caught at the title, it pulled at her heart strings.

" 'Fractured Butterfly'." It was a beautifully poetic title, that much was certain. How well the film would be received was something else all together, and it all hinged on this girl's acting. Lory felt the pride of a father watching his child grow up, but the fear that she wasn't ready for the harsh reality of what the world would demand from her. And this was a film that would push her to the brink. He didn't even know if Ren could handle such a large work load, he knew the actor would give it his all, but whether the portrayal was to be emotionally wrenching he didn't know if the actor could lose himself this much. It was a highly challenging role for any actor, to say it was a surprise when director Shingai had basically put a rather large caveat that it could only be Kyoko to star in this film was an understatement. Seiji had expressed how dear this project was to him and how long he had fine tuned it, keeping it hidden from prying eyes. It came as a shock to Lory that the man would rather never see it be made than not have the young actress take lead in the film. For himself Lory wanted to see the film in its final stages, it pulled at him and terrified him all the same.

….….….….….….….…

Gin Saito stared at the screen in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away. His eyes flicking back and forth between the images presented on the screen.

"This is not possible…" The words came out as a breathe, but he knew they weren't true. The reality was displayed so clearly in front of him, it made his throat clench as fear, confusion and anger welled inside of him.

'This is….terrifying.'

A\N: I want to work on my writing and challenge myself to put readers in suspense, the characters are not mine they belong to Nakamura Yoshiki, to whom I greatly admire for keeping many fans in addicted suspense over years with her brilliantly written works.

All credit goes to Nakamura Yoshiki for such beautifully created characters.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Oh my god…" Kyoko's voice barely came above a whisper, still startling her a bit.

She was attempting to eat her lunch while reading the script given to her by the president. Her food though lay cold and untouched as the script took all of her rapt attention. She felt her hands trembling as she turned the pages, unable to put the written work down.

Kyoko's throat was dry, and tears threatened to fall from as she continued to read on. She was unable to move, unable to tear her eyes from the script held in her hands.

It wasn't until there was a sudden break in the silence and a hand suddenly obstructing her view that her attention was torn from the printed pages.

"Mogami-san?" The single word was tinged with obvious worry and question.

Kyoko nearly jumped out of her skin seeing her a face so close to her own. But what shocked her more was the who the face belonged to and blatant concern displayed on it. Before she could open her mouth to inquire of the unexpected visit, she was cut off.

"I have been calling out to you for the last five minute... you were barely breathing. May I ask what you were reading that held you in such a trance?" He motioned to the stack of bound papers that had held her captive. She attempted to respond, but her throat tightened painfully in protest. The pain laid into her, reminding her she had been sitting there for hours without so much as a drink of water

Ren watched as the girl grabbed the bottle next to her, drinking the contents with such fervor. His brows knit as he pulled the papers towards himself1.

" 'Broken Butterfly'?" The name sent chills down his spine, so this is what caused that heart wrenching look on her face.

When Ren had entered the room he had noticed she was caught by the pages held in her hands, what caused him worry was the devastation expressed on her features.

His memory took him a month back, it was as if he was seeing her right after the incident with her mother. He hated seeing her holding such a sorrowful expression.

"That is the script for a new film I have been offered. They want me to take the lead."

He wanted to congratulate her, but the tone of her voice stopped him. Although it hint of excitement, trepidation overpowered the other emotion.

"Why do you seem scared of this offer, it is an amazing opportunity for you." He watched her face contort at his words.

"I was told if I could not play this role, the film will never see light…and to say it is an emotionally complex piece is an understatement.."

He hoped his face remained neutral, not belaying thoughts. Why was someone putting such pressure this young actress, to the point it seemed to be scaring her.

"Whom, may I ask, is the director." She knew it was phrased as a question, but it came out more as a demand.

"Director Shingai." Ren dropped into the chair across from her, placing his folded hands in front of his mouth to cover the sigh that threatened to bresk through his lips.

'Of course, that guy…but why would he put such pressure on her to be in his film? Why is he putting on this unnecessary weight.'

Ren took the chance to glance up at the girl across from him, her features were etched with worry as she tried to read his emotions.

He buried his face further into his hands, of course she would become concerned after his display.

He felt it himself, he had wanted to wring the director's neck for the last time he pushed this girl to her breaking point. Why was he going out of his way to do it again? Was this some sort of messed up apology?

"Tsuruga-san?" It was his turn to be taken aback by the close proximity of their faces. When had she even moved?

Kyoko brows drew together as she tried to decipher the thought process of the veteran actor. She leaned back quickly as he straightened himself, their lips only being almost becoming a breath away for a moment caused her pulse to quicken and cheeks to color.

Ren for his part was feeling like his heart was trying to pound it's way out of his chest. Just as she parted her lips to say something, she was interrupted by a brilliant flash of light.

They both jumped apart at the crack of thunder, trying to calm their emotions and figure out when the storm had started.

"Wow! It was sunny only moments ago… the weather is so unpredictable lately…" The awe on her face did nothing to help calm his rapidly beating heart. She had so much power over his emotions, not that she was aware. He unconsciously rubbed the left side of his neck, where only remnants of their night of their promise remained.

"It's beautiful."

Ren agreed, though his eyes were not focused on the heavy down pour falling from the grey and blue sky. His attention was soley focused on her. He longed to reach out and touch her, his hand stayed at his side, nails painfully biting into his palm. The emotionally wrought moment was broken once again. Only this time it was his manager who tore it apart.

"Ren, I apologize, but we got to get going otherwise we will be stuck in traffic for the next…." Yashiro cut himself off as he took stock of the scene he had just walked in on. "You know what, take your time."

"There is no need Yashiro-san, If we need to leave now to be on time we should go.…" Her expression had him in grips, did he see that right? Was there disappointment in her eyes.

Before Ren could even open his mouth his nosy manager jumped at the chance to offer the girl a ride, stating she could not ride her bike safely in the current weather. Ren was silently grateful to his friend as he convinced the teen to take the ride, as an order from her newly appointed manager.

Ren noted the sudden change of topic as Yashiro noted the script the girl ran back to get from the small break room. Then suddenly a frown broke across Yashiro's features. Ren suddenly wished he was paying closer to the exchange of the two. He had been to focused on calming his emotions to notice the exact dialogue between them.

"Why wasn't I included in this? I am officially your manager now, these things have to be run by me as well." Ren almost wanted to laugh at the pout the older man held as he glanced at the offending script. He had a valid point though, which brought all attention onto the nervous teen.

"I suppose it was because the project was just green lighted this morning…and there is a massive condition the director put on the film that had to be approved by the president." Yashiro was suddenly pensive, what kind of project got accepted in a day and already had an assigned lead? This wasn't normal.

"What is the condition?" Yashiro suddenly had a solemn look across his features, glasses glinting as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"Director Shingai stated he didn't want any other actress than me as the main role, or more correctly roles. I won't be playing only one, but several characters in the film. All of them the focal point of the plot."

Ren knew without looking that Yashiro was looking utterly dumbfounded, because Ren felt that way himself. He just did a better job schooling his features than the other man.

Yashiro sighed audibly giving a quick glance to his watch, noting he would really have to push to for Ren to be on time to the next job. He didn't want to let this topic go though.

"Come on, lets get going. You can tell us every detail on the way."

Kyoko felt a tinge of fear at the weight and severity in Yashiro's tone. Had she done something wrong?

"That was intense."

Ren could only nod in agreement at his managers words. There was a sudden chill running through him, like ice was running through his veins. He attempted to appear undisturbed during the description of the storyline for the 'Broken Butterfly', but was failing miserably.

"The character… or I should say characters Kyoko is being asked to portray are… how to put it…"

"Shattering." Yashiro turned to look at the younger man, he was unnerved when he saw a distant look in his wards eyes that was frightening. It reminded him of the incident on the set of 'Dark Moon', after the botched car chase scene. It bordered on hollow.

"I was going to say similar to your BJ. But not at all the same in many other aspects. The storyline is heart wrenching, thrilling and emotionally intense…"

Ren couldn't stop another shiver from running through him, he did a good job of taming it enough for the man seated across from him not to notice.

They had long since dropped Kyoko off at her home, and gone on to make it just in time to their shooting location. Though the subject of the 'Broken Butterfly' had not been dropped between them.

They were now at the end of their day, seated in a restaurant in a secluded section few people frequented. They were once again discussing the film that made Ren very uncomfortable, it hit a sore spot for him the same way 'Tragic Marker' had. It reminded him to intensely of his past as Kuon. Only now it was the innocent Kyoko who would be depicting a depraved blood thirsty character.

"Why would director Shingai put so much emphasis on Kyoko being the only one to make this film?" Yashiro wondered aloud, feeling a little bad at intensely pushing the girl to reveal the plot. Though he was glad he had.

"Because she has gotten a reputation immersing herself into a role, to the point even her co-stars recognize feel the terrifying intensity. Each of the roles she takes becomes a living, breathing person with their own thoughts and desires separate from her own."

Yashiro looked at Ren again, eyes filled with shock and a bit of fear. He knew exactly what the younger man was referring to. Yashiro took a swig of his beer as he felt sudden chill despite the warmth of the temperature controlled environment they were in. His thoughts were running wild through his head, and all had him scared for the girl that was their subject matter.

"Do you think it is a good idea for Kyoko to be apart of this film?"

Ren let choked on his drink, he hadn't expected his thoughts to be voiced by the other man.

"It's not like we have much of a choice, it is her decision to make. Besides, if she doesn't agree the film it tantamount to admitting defeat and the film won't be made and it will be her on her…..On the other hand if she successfully takes the role…" Ren trailed off, he didn't need to finish.

'Not a single person in the country wouldn't know her name….' Yashiro completed the unfinished thought in his own mind, knowing it was exactly what the other man was thinking.

This was a film that had the ability to skyrocket the girl's career, even make her possibly know globally. The film was almost a horror with how dark and deep it was.

The character 'Chouko' who would be the main protagonist suffered from dissociative identity disorder. The plot of the film was carried so many heart wrenching and dangerous situations that would force her character to make difficult choices that would eventually shatter her mind and threaten to destroy her.

It was a story of the intense struggle of a young family, in which Kyoko would play the center of.

All the characters in the film were dysfunctional, Kyoko's character was by far the most damaged of all of them, but still held the others from together. It was drama tied together with intense emotions of love, hate, protection and bloodlust. It was insane chaos. A sudden thought ran through Yashiro's mind.

"Who you think they will cast for the other roles?"

Ren froze, he hadn't even thought of who else would be in the film. Though if he had any pull or preference, he would use it to get cast on this film. If only to make sure he could work with the girl he deeply. loved once again. He already knew what role he was aiming for, and he was determined to get it

He silently watched as the young woman exited the car, waving good bye to the driver and his other passenger. His heavy breathing hitched as he watched her enter the small establishment where he had discovered her residence was. His lips pulled into a frown at the way the tall man escorted her so familiarly into the building.

'What is that jack ass playing at? Touching her so familiarly!'

He grit his teeth and continued to watch her as she entered the building. When the lights to her room lit up, he took this chance to enter the restaurant, intent on discovering more about the beautiful young woman.

A/N: I am determined to make this an intense and thrilling story. I have so many ideas where I want to take this, I just hope I have the patience to take it there.

The amazing Nakamura Yoshiki owns these wonderful characters, which I simply borrow to express my love and admiration of her work.

I want to state that this is simply an attempt to show admiration and inspiration caused by the great Nakamura Yoshiki. I can't wait until the next chapter of the addicting story of Skip Beat! is published!

Reviews on any kind are appreciated, though please use constructive criticism. Intense feeling will be noted with utmost professionalism. I am here to improve, I hope those who read this respect my intent.

Thank you.

D.R.


End file.
